My obsession
by Lord Sandman
Summary: Los pensamientos que tenía hacia ese chico eran cada vez más retorcidos, cada vez más asquerosos. En ningún momento se había detenido a pensar que sus acciones lo llevarían hasta la locura. No quería que nadie más lo tuviera, incuso si tenía que matarlo… lo tendría solo para él. (Doc Ichi / Kara Basquet) [Re-subido]
1. Chapter 1

**My obsession**

 **Resumen:** Los pensamientos que tenía hacia ese chico eran cada vez más retorcidos, cada vez más asquerosos. En ningún momento se había detenido a pensar que sus acciones lo llevarían hasta la locura. No quería que nadie más lo tuviera, incuso si tenía que matarlo… lo tendría solo para él. (Doc Ichi / Kara Basquet)

 **Advertencias:** Un hombre obsesionado con un niño.

Sangre. Muerte.

Cosas raras.

Cosas muy raras.

Dedicada a Ale. (Podemos volvernos locos juntos lol)

 **[]—[]—[]—[]**

 **Notas**

Narración.

 _Fantasías._

* * *

I

 _ **[If you want me to listen, whisper]**_

El hombre camino por el pasillo detrás de un profesor del cual ya había olvidado el nombre.

Casi no podía evitar la mueca de desagrado que le causaba ese lugar, era tan viejo y estaba en un lugar tan alejado de todo, en un lugar olvidado. ¿Cómo había terminado allí?

De ser el doctor de una escuela privada para niños ricos, había terminado en un pueblo alejado de todo y su carrera había terminado antes de empezar. Todo por culpa de una estúpida chica que no había sabido mantener la boca cerrada.

Nunca le habían gustado las mujeres, siempre causaban problemas y cuando se negó a salir con esa estudiante nunca imagino que se metería en problemas con el director de la escuela por "acosar" a una estudiante.

Ese hombre era poderoso y aunque el estatus de su familia era alto nunca ganaría contra el dueño de una corporación importante.

Prácticamente estaba vetado de todos los buenos lugares para trabajar y así, había terminado en ese lugar, en esa escuela tan vieja que no le sorprendería si se caía a pedazos. En ese pequeño pueblo alejado de todo.

Al menos esperaba que nadie se metiera en sus asuntos, las casas estaban tan alejadas la una de la otra que no pensaba tener a alguien husmeando cerca de sus ventanas.

¿Acaso era un regalo divino?

Aun en lo más profundo del abismo, Matsuno Ichimatsu encontraba algo bueno.

Y esos pensamientos solo se hicieron más fuertes cuando conoció a su primer paciente.

—¿Usted es el nuevo sensei? -preguntó un tímido joven asomándose por la puerta abierta de la enfermería.

Llevaba un uniforme azul cielo un poco holgado, dejaba al descubierto sus brazos, su cuello y parte de su pecho. Era muy pequeño para el uniforme o ese pensó Matsuno.

—Matsuno Ichimatsu. -se presentó con la mirada fija en el pequeño. Desde que fue dejado en la enfermería estaba tratando de encontrar un lugar donde no se sintiera tan asqueado. Detestaba ese lugar.

—Soy Nakamura Karamatsu. Mucho gusto. Tengo 10 años, me gustan las salchichas y el basket.

—¿Eso es relevante? -preguntó Matsuno, el pequeño había incluso levantado la mano como si estuviera en medio de la clase. —¿Por qué estás aquí?

—¡Me raspe mi rodillita! -señaló hacia su rodilla de la cual escurría una considerable cantidad de sangre.

—Sube a la camilla. -Ordeno el doctor, el trabajo fue fácil. Solo lavar, desinfectar y vendar la parte afectada.

Pero mientras lo hacía algo llamo su atención. No era solo que el pequeño parecía a punto de llorar y esa mueca de algún modo le agradaba a Matsuno. Sino que también sus pantaloncillos cortos eran holgados y le permitían ver su pierna, y parte del pequeño bulto debajo de la tela.

—Tienes calzoncillos de gatitos. -comentó, mientras tiraba las vendas a la basura.

—Ah, son mis favoritos. -El pequeño respondió, ni siquiera le resultaba extraño que el hombre estuviera viendo esa parte de él.

—Está todo listo, puedes irte a clase. -con facilidad sus manos tomaron al pequeño, no pesaba mucho y fue fácil bajarlo de la camilla.

—Muchas gracias. -agradeció Nakamura con una gran sonrisa. —¿Sabe? El otro sensei me daba mucho miedo, pero usted parece simpático. ¡Me gusta!

Los ojos del doctor se clavaron un segundo en la dulce expresión de agradecimiento del chico, justo cuando la campana sonaba indicando el inicio de la próxima clase. El pequeño se despidió apresurado cerrando la puerta de la enfermería tras de sí.

—Tú también me gustas, ¿Nakamura?

 **Nakamura Karamatsu**

Anotó su nombre en su libreta de notas antes de acercarse al bote de basura, sus dedos entraron al bote tomando lo primero que tocaron. Una gasa llena de sangre.

No, aun no estaba tan loco por el como para conservarla.

Aún no.

* * *

 **A veces no entiendo para nada a los padres.**

 **Dejando que sus niños vaguen solos por las calles, sin el cuidado de nadie.**

 **¿Acaso no se dan cuenta que sería demasiado fácil sacarlos del camino? Arrastrarlos lejos donde nadie pueda escuchar sus gritos, romper sus pequeñas cabezas con violencia y hacer que sus cuerpos tiemblen con espasmos violentos mientras que su pequeña y miserable vida se les va de las manos.**

 **Seria fácil. ¿Acaso no lo han pensado?**

 **Menos mal que yo no tengo esa clase de afición hacia los niños, de lo contrario ahora mismo.**

 **Podría llevarme a ese tal Karamatsu Nakamura**

 **Sujetando su delgada muñeca, cubriendo su boca con mi otra mano. Aun si no tengo la condición física para ir tras de él si corre solo tengo que…**

—¿Sensei? -la suave voz del estudiante hizo que levantara la mirada de su libreta de notas. Los ojos del hombre maduro terminaron sobre aquellos ojos grandes que le miraban con una mezcla de curiosidad e inocencia propios de la infancia. Aunque si tuviera que pensarlo un poco más, sin duda ese hombre diría que esa mirada era algo más distintivo de Karamatsu Nakamura. Solo él tenía esa mirada pura, de todos los mocosos que había estado conociendo y atendiendo en esa mediocre escuela en la que estaba trabajando, solo Karamatsu se veía inocente y puro.

Sentía un deseo enorme por corromperlo.

—¿Qué haces en la calle tan tarde? Nakamura-kun. -preguntó guardando su libreta en su portafolios.

—Estaba ayudando a limpiar el aula. -respondió el pequeño. —¿Sensei regresa a casa?

—Sí.

—¿Podemos regresar juntos?

—Claro.

Caminando en silencio, uno al lado del otro.

Las casas estaban separadas la una de la otra. Sin duda no tendría que preocuparse por que alguien estuviera husmeando cerca de sus ventanas.

—Aquí es. Esta es mi casa. -el pequeño señaló la puerta de una casa pequeña. —¿Quiere entrar?

—Quizás otro día. Ahora, entra rápido, es peligroso estar en la calle a esta hora.

—Usted también vaya a casa rápido ¿si? Cuídese sensei. -el niño se alejó pero se detuvo. —Nos vemos mañana, sensei~ bye bye

—Bye bye~

No tendría que preocuparse por que husmearan cerca de sus ventanas…

Y ahora sabia donde vivía ese hermoso ángel.

Eso era un regalo de dios.

* * *

Cosas raras

:p

Saludos, coman frutas y verduras.


	2. Chapter 2

**My obsession**

 **Resumen:** Los pensamientos que tenía hacia ese chico eran cada vez más retorcidos, cada vez más asquerosos. En ningún momento se había detenido a pensar que sus acciones lo llevarían hasta la locura. No quería que nadie más lo tuviera, incuso si tenía que matarlo… lo tendría solo para él. (Doc Ichi / Kara Basquet)

 **Advertencias:** Un hombre obsesionado con un niño.

Sangre. Muerte.

Cosas raras.

Cosas muy raras.

 **[]—[]—[]—[]**

 **Notas**

Narración.

 _Fantasías._

* * *

 **II**

 **Desde la ventana de la enfermería se puede ver la cancha en donde practican deportes.**

 **He estado pensado que esta un poco destartalada, pero los niños parecen divertirse.**

 **Últimamente los mocoso se aparecen por aquí sin que nada suceda, sonreír amable no esta en mi contrato y es por eso que todos salen huyendo de aquí.**

 **El único que parece no importarle mi forma de ser es a ese pequeño idiota, jugador de basquet.**

 **Nakamura Karamatsu. Su nombre esta grabado en mi cabeza.**

 **No puedo evitar que mis ojos terminen recorriendolo por completo cada vez que se pasa por la enfermería. Es un camino corto después de todo. Sus delgadas piernas, sus pequeños brazos, incuso ese lindo bulto en sus pantalones. Es tan pequeño y su piel parece ser suave.**

 **Por alguna razón él ha venido aquí todos los días incluso cuando no esta herido. ¿La razón?**

 **Yo no le doy miedo como el otro sensei.**

 **Estoy seguro de que si conociera todo lo que pasa por mi cabeza cuando lo veo también saldría huyendo despavorido de mi territorio.**

 **Por esa razón, tenemos que ser sutiles.**

 **¿Como ganarse la confianza de un niño?**

—Sensei. ¿Puedo cambiarme aquí? -Nakamura preguntó, llevaba unos minutos hablándole al sensei mientras este escribía quien sabe que cosa en su libreta de notas. Aunque sensei no hablara mucho era bueno escuchando y eso le gustaba mucho al pequeño, ya que nunca habia tenido un hermano mayor se preguntaba si se sentía de esa forma.

—¿Cambiarte?

—Si, tengo gimnasia, pero no puedo llegar al salón. A-además un chico siempre me molesta mientras estoy cambiándome y...

—Esta bien. Puedes hacerlo allá. -dijo Matsuno señalando detrás de la cortina, no parecía tener mucho interés en si de verdad el chico iba a denudarse allí mismo o no.

—Gracias~ -el pequeño tomo su mochila y corrió hacia atrás de las cortinas. Mientras se quitaba la ropa escucho la voz de el sensei.

—¿Sabes? Si te molestan en tu salón puedes venir a cambiarte aquí.

—¿De verdad? -el niño asomo la cabeza por las cortinas. El hombre seguía escribiendo en su libreta.

—Si, pero quiero algo a cambio.

—¿Que quiere sensei? Lo que usted quiera. -respondió de inmediato el pequeño. ¿Que podía pedirle su sensei? Estaba curioso.

—Me ayudaras a cuidar esta pequeña planta. -dijo señalando una planta cerca de la ventana, estaba más próxima a morir, pero aun conservaba algo de vida.

—¿Solo quiere eso?

—Si, yo no soy bueno cuidando de las plantas. ¿Lo harás?

—Yo no sé si pueda ... -no estaba muy seguro, nunca habia cuidado de nada y tenia miedo de decepcionar a Matsuno.

—Puedes hacerlo, después de todo eres inteligente y genial Nakamura-kun. -El adulto dijo con una sonrisa, cuando el pequeño lo vio sonreír de ese modo se sintió confiado. ¿Sensei confiaba en él? ¿Sensei creía que era inteligente y genial?

¡Nunca nadie le habia dicho eso!

Karamatsu se sintió feliz. No pensaba decepcionar a ese hombre.

—¡Lo haré! -dijo entusiasmado, ahora con su uniforme de gimnasia rojo salio de la enfermería despidiéndose del sensei.

Matsuno se quedo viendo la planta por unos segundos después de que el niño se fuera. Esa cosa se iba a morir, tenia que reemplazarla antes de que Karamatsu se diera cuenta.

 **Comprar una maldita planta.**

 **Instalar cámaras en la enfermería.**

Todo iba viento en popa.

* * *

Coman frutas y verduras.


End file.
